zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Rise/Chapter 8. Thieves Dungeon
... And Torturing. "The Order of The Triforce? What the hell is that?" I curiously ask. "You have this pendant and yet know nothing about?" A goron with a red rod shockingly ask. "I got it from my sister, Aryll." I answer with attitude. "Boy, watch your tongue." The goron says again "Enough! Lower your weapons. Forgive me for my fellow sages young hero. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. The hot headed one is Darbus, Sage of Fire. The zora next to him is Mikau, Sage of Water. Next to me is Twinrova, Sage of Shadow. And the last here is Impaz, Sage of Spirit. Your sister is the leader of sages. You must seek her for your questions about the order for no sage may disclose any sort of of information about us to anyone, not even the gods." He admits. "But you listen to prophets? Who listen to gods?" I smirk. "Ahahaha! Oh young hero! So clueless. You seek the power to stop this evil, correct? Venture on forward through town and into the desert. You will come across the temple of our people. Deep within lies what you are looking for." Rauru informs. "Indeed. Well thank you then." I reply as I head to the door. I walk to find Marie and Tael worried in front of the building. "Relyt! What happened?" Marie burst out. "We continue through this way and we'll find the temple." I answer. We call Veil back and head through the town into the desert. We followed Tael's senses and eventually came through to The Gerudo Temple. Gerudo Temple This is a temple? More like a palace! A large ancient temple lie on top of sand. It looked perfectly intact. It stood out perfectly in the desert. It's so tall that it might be visible from the valley. We come up to the entrance. "Tael, this place is huge! How are we gonna find it?" I ask with disbelief. "Umm... well from what I remember is that Din said she buried her pearl deep within the sand." Tael answered. "Grr... so she put it in a temple so tall only to have it within a basement floor? Fine, lets hurry." I quickly say as I mount Veil behind a shattered pillar. I look inside and see that its pitch black inside. I pick up a stick and use a small amount of Din's Fire to to make it a torch. Marie takes it out of my hand and grabs my other. I look back and she nods forward with a frightened expression on her face. I withdraw my Phantom Sword and move forward. We enter a large room with two doors to the left and right. In the center is a quicksand pit. I look up to see that the room extends to the second floor because a balcony with a door behind it is in front but with no way for me to get there in this room. Tael looks in the right direction so we head that way. We enter to only to find a small room composed mostly of one large hole. I look down the hole to see nothing but dark. "Whoa, that doesn't look like a good idea to go down there." I say as I turn around and go back the other way. We go around the pit and go left. Tael lingers behind for a second but catches up just before we enter. The left room is composed of a medium sized room of platforms with quicksand pits spread out. There's six platforms spread around, including the one I'm on with the door to the main room and the door at the right to the next room. We quickly jump around all of them, though Marie almost fell off into a quicksand pit if I hadn't pulled her by her arm. The next room is just stairs to the next floor. The second floor is composed of one slanted hall that heads upward to the third floor hall. There's 3 doors on this hall and we check them all out. The first to the right lead to the balcony I found earlier. There to the left was a chest that contained the map. No keys surprisingly... Except a big key. We head all the way up to the next room on the left. Just ancient jars. We run up to following room on the left and enter but as soon as we did, an ancient lock fell down. We run down a narrow path to get the center of the huge cylindrical room. There room erupted into shaking as well as heated up. Emperor Sand Lanmola A massive worm made of sand rocketed out of the of the sand. It stared at us with eyes made of glossy red spherical rocks. Marie and Tael shrieked and ran back as I pulled out my swords to fight. As soon as they got back to the platform with the door, the creature slammed down and shattered the path I was on into fragments that could be used as many platforms. In the center rose the worm from underneath a circular platform that was larger than the rest. "Relyt! Emperor Sand Lanmola is like the equivalent to a watch dog. He's a camera. He informs the guardian of intruders. Be careful for if it gets angry, it slams its head down to smash you. If not, he'll send smaller sand lanmolas at you!" Tael quickly informs me. The creature indeed shoots sand lanmolas. He spat six after me. He spat them out like water as I quickly jumped from platform to platform to avoid them. He finally stopped and began to stiffen up. I pulled out my bow and cracked one orb. It hissed and fell down to break the orb. The other red one glowed and rose up after. The sand looked a darker shade like it was stained with fresh blood. It hissed and shot down six more. I avoided them like before. It looked like it stopped but it deceived me with six more but way faster than before, almost like a jet. I was caught off guard but by instinct I quickly back flip on to a platform behind me. I fell on my ass though. The emperor stopped to stiffen again. I launch a arrow but its off by a little and misses the orb. He finishes stiffening and falls down on me quickly. I dive to my side and avoid it barely. It reforms just as I get up and proceed with the same get up. I manage to hit this time with arrow and it fell to crush its last eye. Sand slides down on the platform to reveal a bigger orb. The worm lifted again and kept that one surrounded by sand. It proceeded with the 6 again at same speed. But stopped to hack another fast shot. Instead it coughed 6 more sand lanmolas. I avoid them all only to get ready for the fast shot. It quickly spatted it and misses as I flew to left. The emperor stiffened one more and allowed me to launch a fast fire arrow that slid right through the sand and hit the big orb. The creature dived into me as a last resort. I avoided it with out halt. It rested on a platform in front of me. I hacked at it with both blades quickly and ended it by shattering the last orb. The sand that composed the worm slid off into the sand. A treasure lay on the big platform. Ironic. Little bastard. Whatever goes up, I'll bring down. "Good job Relyt! Look inside the chest and get back here!" Marie yelled at me. I leaped to it and opened it to find the Titan's Quake, a pair of gloves with a dull orange gem in the of one glove and a grayed down purple on the other. "What? Titan's Quake is a pair of gloves that allow you the power to create a massive sound wave. The waves are so powerful, they could force things to move." Tael announces. I look back in the chest to find a compass that was underneath the gloves. I tucked them in my belt and headed forward now knowing where the big key and guardian. << Past Next >>